Secrets we keep
by Thunderclapped
Summary: Everyone has secrets...and some secrets can turn our lives around...HPDM, completed.


A/n: Hi, it's the irritating author that posts lousy stories that no one reviews. This is a oneshot that I might like to be made into a video…because other than talking I have no other talents…saddening. This oneshot, Secrets we keep, reveals Draco's secret talent…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets we keep**

_Malfoy's been calling Hermione a Mudblood again! And he just hexed her with a Jelly Legs_! Harry thought furiously. _I'll hunt down that snake even if it lands me in detention!!_

Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak, and it helped as Malfoy glanced over his back a few times. When the blond reached the entrance to the common room, Harry stood a little distance away.

"Parseltongue." Malfoy went past the common room, up the dormitory stairs. Harry quickly ran upstairs behind him, quietly. And, the blond walked past the bedroom into the BATHROOM. _Shit! Shit! Oh crap! I didn't come to watch Malfoy bathe!_ Harry despaired. But he settled himself in a corner to admire the Slytherin bathroom. It was majestic, with spotless white tiles and a large bath just like the one in the Prefect's bathroom. Malfoy stripped (Harry closed his eyes) and got into the bath. The blond glanced at the door, making sure it was locked tightly before he switched on a tap, and foamy bubbles poured out.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me I know_

_But I can't change_

_Tried to tell you but you_

_Look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

Harry James Potter was stunned. Did Malfoy just sing?! It helped that his voice was sweet yet seductive at the same time, making Harry's pants feel VERY uncomfortable.

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

Harry couldn't help but watch Malfoy, fascinated. How could such an evil bastard sing so well? Life wasn't fair.

I'_m a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Malfoy's voice was astonishing. The blond was submerged in water from the waist down, so Harry felt that it was civil to stare. If only his pants weren't so _tight_.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing_

Malfoy rose up from the water, swinging his hair this way and that (even though it's not really that long), the public schoolgirl flick that he had seen girls in Privet Drive do. Harry felt a sensation spread from his stomach at the sight of Malfoy's sylph-like sensuality.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

His lean body was the purest ivory, unblemished. Semi-muscular arms, a sexy back and just a tiny bit of butt crack being exposed, Malfoy now looked more like someone whom Harry would want to kiss instead of kill.

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you did  
And don't try to save me_

He didn't notice when water seeped across the floor, and wet the Invisibility cloak, causing it to fail in its duty to hide the wearer. But only his shoes could be seen.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

The water spread upwards, it was about Harry's torso now. But the dark haired boy was too absorbed in the delicious blond before him to notice.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

The song ended on a strong note, and Harry didn't notice when the cloak slipped off him and fell to the ground with a soft whisper. The words Malfoy said next shocked him.

"I wonder if Potter likes this song?" The tone was so infinitely curious and sweet that Harry couldn't help himself. He stepped forward, and watched as Malfoy spun around (he was getting out of the bath).

"Potter!" The blond's face was red with embarrassment as he blushed furiously and grabbed a towel off a pile of fluffy white ones.

"I like the song, Malfoy. It suits you well." Harry tilted his head and smiled at his rival, who was looking as though he didn't know whether to be embarrassed, confused, angry or happy.

"I-I…what are you doing here!" The blond asked confusedly, backing away from the dark haired boy who advanced slowly.

"You wanted me to be here, didn't you…"His words faded as he pressed Malfoy against the wall and trailed his lips along his bottom lip. Before the Slytherin could stop himself, he let out a moan. Then Harry was crushing his lips hungrily against the blond's, seeking entrance desperately. Malfoy gave in, allowing the Gryffindor to slip his tongue inside the sweet cavern, battling with the other's tongue for dominance.

Outside, Blaise Zabini stood impatiently, tapping his foot. Malfoy usually took a long time, but not this long….


End file.
